Bon Temps, Louisiana
Bon Temps, Louisiana is a town located in the fictitious Renard Parish (Louisiana's equivalent to saying "Renard County") on the HBO original series True Blood. The principal location in which most all events in the series are based, Bon Temps is the hometown of many of the show's primary characters. Bon Temps is depicted as the typical Southeastern small rural town, with most of its residents being conservative, working-class American citizens. According to the town's welcome sign, Bon Temps is the self proclaimed "Catfish Capitol of the South", and its "current" population is 2,744. __TOC__ Location ' '''Bon Temps is located in Renard Parish, Louisiana. It is about 22 miles from the large city of Shreveport and less than 3.5 hours driving distance from Dallas, placing it in between Minden and Shreveport. "Renard" is French for fox. Directions Directions on how to reach Bon Temps, coming through two of Louisiana's most well known cities. http://www.welcometobontemps.com '''From New Orleans:' * Head southwest on Royal St/St Charles Ave toward Canal St * Continue to follow St Charles Ave * At Lee Circle, take the 2nd exit and stay on St Charles Ave * Turn right at Calliope St * Take the I-10 ramp on the left * Merge onto US-90 N * Continue on I-10 W * Take exit 103B to merge onto I-49 N/US-167 N toward Opelousas * Continue to follow I-49 N * Take exit 84 for LA-28/US-167 toward Pineville Expy * Merge onto Alexandria Pineville Expy * Continue on US-167 * Turn left at W Court St/US-167/US-84 * Continue to follow US-167 * Continue on Old Winnfield Rd * Turn right at Morrow St From Baton Rouge: * Head west on Fairfields Ave toward N Ardenwood Dr * Turn left at LA-67/Plank Rd * Slight right to stay on LA-67/Plank Rd * Turn left at Scenic Hwy * Take the ramp onto I-110 S * Take the exit onto I-10 W toward Lafayette * Take exit 103B to merge onto I-49 N/US-167 N toward Opelousas * Continue to follow I-49 N * Take exit 84 for LA-28/US-167 toward Pineville Expy * Merge onto Alexandria Pineville Expy * Continue on US-167 * Turn left at W Court St/US-167/US-84 * Continue to follow US-167 * Continue on Old Winnfield Rd History 1800s Bon Temps was founded in the early 1800s, likely by French-Americans as the name of the town is French meaning 'Good Weather'. During the American Civil War it was nothing more than 'a hole in the road'. Many of the families living in Bon Temps have descendants still living there today. Sookie Stackhouse's family is a prime example having lived in Bon Temps for 200 years. The Compton family lived there until 2008 when Jessie Compton passed away. Another notable family on Bon Temps is the Bellefleur family, the family appear to be well established and wealthy, the Bellefleurs are related to the Comptons through Sarah Compton's marriage. However, a Compton did return to Bon Temps, Bill Compton, a vampire and an ancestor of Jessie. There were residents of Bon Temps who fought for the confederacy during the Civil War, including Bill. Many current-day residents are descendants of Civil War veterans and are members of the historical society "Descendants of the Glorious Dead." The mayor's great-grandfather lived during the Civil War, and it is likely that his family have lived in Bon Temps since its founding. Buildings Bon Temps is an old town. It is likely that the oldest building is the church with its graveyard, as the settlers of Bon Temps would have been Christians. It is also been stated that Sookie's house, or at least parts of it, are 200 years old. Also Bill's house is very old. New buildings in Bon Temps would be Merlotte's Bar and Grill and the apartment Tara Thornton stays in during Season 1. Etymology Bon Temps comes from the French "Bon Temps", meaning "Good Weather". There is a chance, however, that the residents were meaning to say "Good Times". Known Residents * Adele Stackhouse - (Deceased / Killed by Drew Marshall) * Andy Bellefleur - Human / Sheriff * Arlene Fowler Bellefleur - Human * Arthur Bellefleur - (Deceased) * Bartlett Hale - (Deceased) / Human * Bill Compton - Vampire King of Louisiana * Bud Dearborne - Deceased / Human * Caroline Bellefleur - Human * Caroline Compton - Deceased * Corbett Stackhouse - (Deceased) / Killed by Macklyn Warlow) * Earl Stackhouse - (Deceased Half Fae / Died by "Old Age," leaving the Fairy World) * Elizabeth Harris - Deceased * Emma Garza - Werewolf * Francis Stackhouse - (Deceased) / Human * Hadley Hale - Half Fae / Half Human * Holly Cleary - Witch * Hoyt Fortenberry - Human * Jason Stackhouse - Human * Jesús Velasquez - (Deceased Brujo) * Jonas Stackhouse - (Deceased) * Joseph Bellefleur - Deceased * Kenya Jones - Human / Police Officer * Kevin Ellis - Human * Lafayette Reynolds - Medium / Witch * Lettie Mae Daniels - Human * Luna Garza - Skinwalker * Maxine Fortenberry - Human * Michelle Stackhouse - (Deceased / Killed by Macklyn Warlow) * Portia Bellefleur - Human * Rocky Cleary - Human * Rosie - Human * Sam Merlotte - Shapeshifter * Sarah Compton - Deceased * Sookie Stackhouse - (Half Faerie) Deputy * Tara Thornton - ( Undead / Made Vampire by Pamela Swynford de Beaufort ) * Terry Bellefleur - Human * Thomas Compton - Deceased * Wade Cleary - Human Notable Locations * Bellefleur Mansion * Bellefleur's Bar and Grill * Bon Temps Church * Bon Temps Graveyard * Bon Temps Hardware * Bon Temps High School * Bon Temps Motel * Compton house * Jason's house * Lettie Mae's house * Renard Trust Bank * Sam's trailer * Sookie's house * Super Save-A-Bunch * The Caroline Compton Senior Citizens Center Map of Bon Temps Static Interactive Gallery Images BonTempsMainStreet.jpg|A Main St. in Bon Temps ArrivingNBonTemps.jpg|Jason and Sookie seeing the town in chaos bon-temps-shirt-1.jpg|Local Bon Temps football team T-shirt Bontempsgrave.jpg|The Bon Temps graveyard Merlotte-s-Bar-and-grill.jpg|Merlotte's bar and grill Stackhouse Home.jpg|The Stackhouse home Bellefleur House.png|The Bellefleur mansion LettieMaeHouse1.jpg|Lettie Mae's house Bill's mansion.JPG|Compton mansion Bonetemps.jpg|"Bone Temps" Logo-welcome to bon-temps2.png|The wooden "Welcome to Bon Temps" welcome sign. Note that Bon Temps is the self proclaimed "Catfish capital of the South" and that their current (?) population is 2,744. Video References Category:Locations Category:Louisiana